


Crafty hands handicraft handicrafts

by Milana16



Series: A3!week2020 bc I can't keep deadlines to save my life [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, Izumi Tachibana is a proud mother of 24+ sons The Fic, M/M, What did you expect from me, don't convince me otherwise, literally sat wrote it and pressed post, muku's everybody's baby brother, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: They are so different that it's amazing they even belong to one theater company.Izumi Tachibana knows better than to look at the appearances though.
Relationships: blink and you miss it Tatsumus
Series: A3!week2020 bc I can't keep deadlines to save my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Crafty hands handicraft handicrafts

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no idea if the title make any sense lol, I just wanted to suffer with the tonguetwister (probably).  
> For Day 1 of the 2020's A3 week on Twt: Link skills, Director

They are so different that it's amazing they even belong to one theater company.

They have gamer otakus, theater nerds, foreigners, semi-foreigners, narcoleptic probably-foreigners, definitely-not-a-dangerous-spy-what-do-you-mean foreigners, street punks, yo-yo masters, yakuzas and so many more her head spins from just thinking about all of them in one room.

And yet, they get along, in more ways anybody could predict.

Just like now, in the living room, where she sees asleep Muku curled on the sofa next to Sakyo, older man's coat casually draped over him as the newest manga volume is laid at the coffee table in front of them, bookmarked on the page it slipped from exhausted teen's grasp. Sakyo raises one eyebrow at her as if to dare her to question him.

(Maybe she would, before Azami joined the company.)

She smiles at him just as Kazunari comes in, a blanket of his roommate in hands.

'Otsupico~' it lacks usual volume but that's understabable. For all his looks, Kazunari IS the older brother. Izumi nods and moves on to the gardens, more crowded than usual at this time of the day.

She's not sure whether to squeal or laugh at the sight at the bench near the entrance. Before she can do either, the occupants of the garden notice her.

'Hello, Director!' Omi smiles up from what looks like pink bow with tiny red hearts adoring half of it. Rest of the decorations lay sprawled out in front of him, pistol with hot glue in his other hand a clear indicator of his work. Sitting opposite from him, Yuki is the picture of pretty, with his bright pink dress, a straw hat in one hand, needle with a thread in the other. Judging from the decorations on the ribbon, it was for this hat Omi's been fighting with the hearts, as Yuki carefully attached another, already finished bow to the headdress.

'Were you looking for something? Nice shirt, by the way.'

Off-handed comment always seem much bigger coming from her small costume master, she wonders smiling at the duo and shaking her head.

'Was just checking on everyone and making sure Omi's occupied, so I can take over the kitchen~ today's dinner is chicken curry!'

The pair sweatdrops at that, and Izumi has half a mind to give them a proper lecture on the properties of well blended curry, but another voice speaks up, a much more appreciative of the wonders of spices, as she knows from experience.

'You will make my portion extra spicy, right?'

'Chikage-san!' she turns around to beam at the man, who answers in a smirk from beside a table -triangular one that didn't fit into Misumi's room (she had to make sure he's paid for it before she allowed him to keep it. When it came to triangles Misumi had a very...kleptomaniac tendencies)- in the opposite corner of the garden. 'I knew I could count on you!'

'For spices? Always.' answers the newest Spring Troupe member, but before she's able to continue the talk, he's distracted, and Izumi catches sight of his workpartner, a combination just as peculiar as the one working on the bench near the entrance.

'Let's try it now, Utsuki.'

'Alright.'

'Tasuku-san?'

His greeting is drowned in a very loud, and very well known chime.

'So it really was just a misplaced cable.' said Chikage with interest, looking down at the template with what Izumi could only describe as carbonara of cables. Tasuku nodded, but before he was able to add his three cents, another voice piped in.

'Wait a minute, I thought I told you not to try it near the little ones? Tasuku?'

Izumi turns again to see a man she definitely looks up to in terms of a disapproving stare, gardening gloves on the hands currently resting on his hips as he bores holes in his childhood friend. For the record, said childhood friend is the only one who can shrug as casually under this stare as he does, even Chikage stepping aside to be out of the reach of beam like stare. 

'Sorry, Tsumugi. We're finished, so we're going to install it in the entrance now.' He picks up the doorbell mechanism and heads to the dorms, Chikage behind him.

'Remember to pick up your stuff later!' Tsumugi calls after him, and Tasuku waves his hand, jostling the mechanism in his arms, making it chime again. Tsumugi sighed with exhasperation.

'Of course he's not going to.' he grumbles to himself with a pout, but Izumi can't help but notice the little flicker of fondness in his eyes.

'I can take care of it, Tsukioka.' the voice comes from behind her back and she yelps, jumping aside (god bless not into any of the flowers- she's not the childhood friend to the Garden's Guardian and she won't survive his super effective Stare of Disappointment). 'Sorry, Director, didn't mean to startle you.'

'N-no, it's alright, Guy-san.' She stills tries to shush her heart. How somebody proclaiming himself to be android for a good chunk of his live can move so quietly?

'Ah, Guy-san, there's no need. Tasuku should do it, instead of leaving it to others.' Tsumugi calls out, but his own Troupe's Rookie is already halfway to the table with multiple tools Izumi hardly can even describe. 'Thank you very much, Guy-san.'

'It will disturb the flowers otherwise, so no problem.'

'Oh dear, Garden's Guardians have multiplied.' Yuki remarks from his position, eyes not leaving the hat he's critically examining from every angle.

'That's why we can work in such pleasant environment though.' Omi offered the finished bow to the younger boy who examined it critically, before putting it in the remaining space on the hat and nodding pleased.

'Perfect.'

Izumi noticed Tasuku has already returned tot he garden, and was finishing cleaning up with Guy. The moment Tsumugi joins the two, and Tasuku casually slings arm over his childhood friend's waist, she decides she agrees with the boy completely.

They were perfect. All of them.Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Guessing game-which Link skills appear in the fic?  
> I literally just wanted to write a peaceful day in the dorm and this is the result. Nothing happens, just director being a proud mom for all her sons.


End file.
